Hiei x Kurama Feliz aniversario
by Sacrifice Ritsuka
Summary: Kurama se encuentra impaciente, quiere decirle a Hiei lo que siente por él, su aniversario de cuando se conocieron se acerca, q pasara? sera kurama capaz de confesarse? o seguira reprimiendo lo q siente bajo su tranquila sonrisa?y si Hiei se entera antes?


**Holas!!!!!! espero q esto se suba bien ya q no entiendo bien como y la primera vez q lo subi lo tuve q borrar XD**

**Ojala les guste! este fic trata una relacion hombre por hombre ...asi q si alguien tiene un problema con eso ¬¬ no lo lea y no cree problemas innecesarios.**

**Bueno los personajes no me pertenecen por mucho q le ruegue a dios por ello XD solo los tomo prestados u.u ... triste realidad xD**

**Sin entretenerlos mas, aca esta la historia!**

* * *

_Feliz aniversario_

Cuanto anhelaba sentir sus labios, él imaginaba su respiración cálida recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuello mientras las manos de su compañero, las yemas de sus dedos recorrían cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Esos pensamientos lo invadían cada mañana, creando reacciones físicas indeseadas, que solo duchas frías podían quitar.

Se vistió, tomo su mochila y camino como todos los días rumbo al colegio. Sus manos dentro del bolsillo, que mantenía calientes aquellos dedos congelados por el arrasador frió del invierno. Caminaba lento, estaba preocupado, su mente era invadida por pensamientos inapropiados hacia su amigo, agradecía al frió invernal por impedir reacciones indeseadas.

"basta!!!" se dijo mentalmente a si mismo, parecía un adolescente descontrolado, él, que siempre se encontraba tan calmo ante peleas a muerte y destinos inciertos, ahora el mas frágil pensamiento parecía afectarlo. Recordó que lo inquietaba tanto, pronto seria su aniversario, dudaba mucho que Hiei lo recordase, aquel día cuando se conocieron, ya habían pasado siete años. Ahora que era humano él había crecido, pero Hiei seguía igual, su aspecto demoníaco no se encontraba perturbado en lo mas mínimo. Su mirada fría, su mal carácter, sus manos, sus labios….. "bastaa!" se grito nuevamente. Debía pensar en otra cosa. Afortunadamente, el colegio le otorgaba un dulce descanso a su mente, que ahora se llenaba de pensamientos matemáticos literarios y demás.

Terminaron las clases de la mañana, se sintió aliviado por tantas horas de libre pensamiento, estiro los brazos desperezándose un poco. Mientras se preguntaba "que estará haciendo Hiei …estaría con Mokuro?" … esa mujer le daba tantos celos.

Hiei se encontraba en el mundo de los demonios, despreocupado durmiendo en una rama como siempre, con las manos en su nuca y los codos flexionados. Un ruido lo despertó, otro humano había entrado al territorio. Se levanto y con movimientos ágiles y rápido salto de rama en rama hasta llegar a este. Era un adolescente, usaba el mismo uniforme azul que Kurama. Lo miro de mala gana, odiaba este trabajo, pero sobre todo odiaba a los humanos, "son tas estúpidos" solía pensar. "Preferiría morir q renacer como uno, Kurama, que mierda estabas pensando?."

Después de despachar al humano decidió salir, hace mucho no dejaba el mundo demoníaco.

Se encontraba en su cuarto leyendo unos libros, refregó sus ojos y escucho el sonido de la ventana abrirse. Hiei entro a la habitación, se sentó en el marco de la ventana mirando lo con esa cara que siempre parecía reflejar enojo.

- Cúrame, -dijo solamente levantando su mano mostrando su brazo herido.

- Hola para vos también. – le contesto Kurama mientras buscaba unos vendajes. Una mirada de disgusto fue su respuesta. Frente a el actuaba como siempre, tan sereno, calmo y poco perturbado, talvez por eso Hiei no se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos.

- Estuviste entrenando de nuevo. Realmente queres ganar el próximo torneo -soltó una pequeña risa- odias q te hagan proteger a los humanos no?

- Cállate!! Para q preguntas algo que es obvio.

"me pregunto si también me odiaras a mi.." pensó por unos instantes, pero decidió decir otra cosa. Ocultar sus sentimientos bajo una risa.

- Jajaja no cambias mas Hiei.

Enojado y con sus mejillas algo sonrojadas Hiei dio media vuelta la cara.

- No tengo por q hacerlo -le grito de muy mala manera.

Kurama se acerco, sonriendo, aun con su pensamiento nublado por sus dudas, le divertía mucho ver lo afectado q se veía Hiei cuando alguien demostraba conocerlo realmente.

- Dame la mano. -comenzó a vendarla lentamente y con sumo cuidado.- Yukina se encuentra muy bien.

- Acaso te pregunté por ella?

Aunque Hiei lo miraba algo irritado, su rostro reflejaba el cansancio habitual que obtenía después de usar el koku ryo ha.

- No, -contesto con mucha calma- pero se q querías hacerlo.

Hiei se encontraba muy adormecido para responder, la cual seguramente seria algún reto o mirada agresiva.

- Listo, las vendas están echas de una planta curativa muy poderosa, no vas a tardar mucho en sanar.

- Bien ... –dijo antes de caer preso del cansancio y quedarse profundamente dormido.

Kurama sonrió, lo hacia muy feliz que Hiei acudiera a el cuando estaba lastimado o cuando sabia q inevitablemente el cansancio del Ensatsu Kokuryuha lo vencería.

El pelilargo se acostó en su cama, muy nervioso miro a Hiei durmiendo sentado en el marco de la ventana con sus pies estirados y su brazo vendado. Parecía tan pacifico cuando dormía, Kurama se sonrojo y se dio cuenta de q para el, esta noche seria imposible conciliar el sueño.

La mañana llego pero Hiei ya no se encontraba, seguramente había vuelto al mundo de los demonios.

Tres semanas pasaron, el día de su aniversario había llegado y aun no sabia nada de Hiei, podría ir a verlo al mundo demoníaco, pero bajo q pretexto?. Así sus sentimientos se verían claramente revelados. Y eso era algo q Kurama no iba a permitir. Subió a la terraza, el invierno ya había cesado, parecía un día primaveral cualquiera. Llego a un extremo, poso sus manos sobre la baranda y suspiro. Pensó q ahora debía verse patético, mas q un adolescente ahora parecía una chica tonta, esperando q su amado la notara. "Cada vez caigo mas bajo" pensó deprimido. Saco una rosa de su bolsillo de esas q llevaba siempre con el, la miro un segundo para luego arrojarla al precipicio.

- Feliz aniversario Hiei...

Susurro mientras veía caer lentamente aquella flor llena de color.

Tan sumiso en sus pensamientos, tan mentalmente aislado de su alrededor no pudo ver la sombra de alguien que lo observaba. Una sombra negra de baja estatura.

Al llegar nuevamente a su habitación, sintió q alguien lo miraba, sorprendido abrió la ventana al ver q era Hiei, el entro a su cuarto sin decir nada como siempre. Se paro frente a él y lo miro fijo por un instante. Con movimientos rápidos lo tomo de los brazos a la altura de los codos oprimiendo su cuerpo un poco acerco sus labio y separándole lentamente la boca con su lengua comenzó a besarlo. Kurama casi en shock dejo sus labios inmóviles, necesitaba procesar este momento pero parecía no haber tiempo para ello. Se separo un poco, odiaba hacerlo pero, debía saber que estaba pasando.

- … hie…hiei … ? …-pregunto confundido y algo agitado por el sofocante beso recibido.

- Cállate.

Contesto solamente de mala manera con su tono autoritario y mirada fría mientras acercaba de nuevo sus labios mezclando sus respiraciones, jugando con sus lenguas entre tanto lentamente lo recostaba sobre el piso. Kurama sorprendido no sabia como reaccionar, q estaba sucediendo? Acaso estaba soñando de nuevo? …si era así definitivamente no quería despertar.

Hiei lo tomo de manera suave, raramente en alguien como él, aparentaba como si Kurama no hubiera sido el único q hubiera estado esperando ese momento. Pero era como el pelirrojo pensaba, sus labios, sus besos, sus dedos, la forma en la q sus cuerpos se unían, provocaba un éxtasis extremo. Su corazón latía fuertemente, su cuerpo vibraba al compás de ese latido totalmente irregular y acelerado. Gemía, sudaba y se aferraba con los puños cerrados fuertemente de la alfombra mientras su tan anhelado deseo era cumplido.

A la mañana siguiente despertó, su largo cabello rojizo despeinado se hallaba extendido sobre la almohada. Pero no se encontraban rastros de Hiei, se había marchado, decepcionado pero no sorprendido se sentó sobre la cama llevándose una mano sobre su frente, miro de reojo su mesa de luz, y sobre ella estaba aquella rosa q había arrojado anteriormente de la terraza del colegio. Sonrió, tomo la rosa mientras sus labios susurraron:

- Feliz aniversario Hiei.

------------------------------

**Espero que les haya gustadooooooooo -**

**bueno plis escriban reviews ya sean pa bien o pa mal XD q una bueno critica siempre ayuda ...**

**Y ademas lo deje a Hiei de seme por q me gusta a mi asi ... ecepto claro cuando ta con Youko Kurama ahi es un lindo uke xDDD**

**Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerla me despido!**

**Cuidense y q ten bien!**

**byes!!**


End file.
